Conventionally, various document formats (e.g., HTML, Adobe PDF, etc.) contain form fields. Text boxes are a type of form field configured to accept text input from a user. Text boxes are typically placed on a document page along with form fields and other objects, such as images. The rectangle (i.e., bounding box) of the text box on a page is fixed and cannot be resized because the creator (i.e., user, author, editor) of the page has allotted space to each object on the page during layout. Thus, a text box can not be resized because it will overlap another object, such as an image. If the text content (“content”) input by a user does not fit in the rectangle of the text box, conventional applications (e.g., web browsers, Adobe PDF viewers, etc.) add a horizontal or vertical scrollbar to the width or height of the text box rectangle, respectively when the page is being rendered on a screen or display. The user can move the scrollbar to view the entire content (i.e., visible and non-visible content) of the text box. However, when conventional solutions are used to print a page that contains a text box with both visible and non-visible content, only the visible content is printed. Thus, a user cannot see the non-visible content of the text box on the printed page.
Obtaining non-visible content of text boxes in a printed document is time-consuming and labor-intensive using conventional solutions. The user must copy the content of each text box with non-visible content to a new document, switching between the document with the text boxes and the new document. Once finished, the new document is then printed with the entire content of the copied text boxes. This is tedious and inefficient as the user must create and manage a separate document for the non-visible text. Further, if the document has many text boxes with non-visible content, this would be extremely time-consuming and prone to error. Also, the new document would be confusing, having no reference to the original document.
Thus, a solution for printing non-visible content of text boxes without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.